


White Wings

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Wings and Flyte [11]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Book 7: Fyre, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Jenna reflects on her wings and their significance.
Series: Wings and Flyte [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	White Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Jenna needs more fics. Marcia is awesome but like,,, give Jenna some room too.

Jenna always wondered why only her wings were dyed. She loved it when she and Sarah would spend what Sarah called ‘girl time’ together, picking out pretty shades of brown and tan to match the red patches. Her brothers often put colorful streaks on their feathers, but never as much as her.

Of course, now she knew why. They’d been trying to protect her from the Assassins. 

Every Queen had them, every Princess born with them. Pure white wings, like a day when the sky is clear and fat snowflakes are falling on your hair.

As they grew up, each Queen’s wings would slowly stain with streaks of red and gold, each pattern and shade unique to her. Jenna’s had started growing when she was eight, a brilliant dark red like the sunset outside her window, with wide golden curls around the edges. 

Now, she was nearing the final change, in which her feathers would molt one last time to reveal the final pattern. It always happened on a Princess’s Journey, no matter her age.

She was fairly sure her feathers were near-done, a beautiful dappled pattern of reds across the white, gold looping around the edges of her flight feathers. She’d never seen a bird like it, although she knew most wings didn’t strictly follow any pattern.

Sarah had tearily commented on how pretty and regal she looked with them, but Jenna found them a bit annoying.

Everywhere she went, people recognized her. Considering that she already wore her circlet everywhere, as well as her red and gold robes, it shouldn’t bother her, but it did.

She missed the times in Aunt Zelda’s cottage, where her wings were different but not so much from her brothers. Nicko and her would count the gold loops every night, marveling at the delicate curls, and then Nicko would make her a tiny paper boat just like it, with the patterns along the sail.

Boy 412—who she now knew to be Septimus—had also commented on how pretty they were, but even he’d never treated her strangely. They were siblings, and siblings didn’t bow to each other.

Now, everywhere she went strangers bowed and curtseyed to her, out of respect to their future Queen. Jenna knew she was growing out of her quiet childhood, and she didn’t like it. 

She’d talked to Marcia about it before—she only had one wing, and it was purple as well, so she attracted a lot of attention already. But Marcia had just said that the uncomfortable feeling never went away, you just got used to it. 

Very helpful, thanks.

But Jenna supposed that, just as she knew the day in the Darke Domaine, it was all part of being Queen. There were things she wouldn’t be able to do, and no amount of  **Magyk** could change that. It was just how the world worked. 

Because no matter what anyone said, Jenna would be Queen soon. She could feel it.

The Time was Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :))))


End file.
